hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2032 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2032 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 2032 and ended November 30th, 2032. Seasonal forecasts Season Summary The 2032 Atlantic hurricane season was an Active season, with the first storm Arthur forming on June 2nd. The season saw 19 Depressions, 16 named storms, 10 hurricanes and 5 major With 2 becoming Category-5s Arthur became the seasons first Hurricane on Late June 4th, it weakened due to increased shear and drier air and dissipated on June 6th. Dolly became the first Major Hurricane to make landfall in the Carolinas in almost 10 years, making landfall in North Carolina as a 115 mph (185 km/h) Category-3 just before Midnight on August 14th. Edouard had some considerable effects in Mexico, having made 2 landfalls, the first time as a TS and the 2nd at it's Peak intensity. Fay became the first Category-5 of the season in Late-August, peaking at 160 mph (260 km/h) whilst staying out in the Atlantic. Hanna was one of the most destructive hurricanes to hit the US Gulf Coast, peaking at 175 mph (280 km/h) in Early-September, it later made landfall in Texas as a 135 mph (215 km/h) Category-4 early on September 10th, the peak of the Season. Isaias became in Intense Category-4 in Early/Mid-September, peaking at 145 mph (230 km/h) whilst staying out in the Atlantic. Laura had considerable effects in Nicaragua in Late-September, making landfall as a Category-2 Marco was another intense Category-4 in Early-October, striking Bermuda as a Category-2. Lastly, Paulette caused problems in the Caribbean in Early-November, it peaked as a Category-2 before dissipating November 7th. The season collectively caused $56.5 billion (2015 USD) in damage and claimed 1,185 lives Storms Hurricane Arthur Tropical Depression Two Tropical Storm Bertha Tropical Storm Cristobal Hurricane Dolly Hurricane Edouard Hurricane Fay Tropical Storm Gonzalo Hurricane Hanna Hurricane Isaias Tropical Depression Eleven Hurricane Josephine Tropical Storm Kyle Hurricane Laura Hurricane Marco Tropical Storm Nana Tropical Storm Omar Hurricane Paulette Tropical Depression Nineteen Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2032 till:01/12/2032 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2032 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/06/2032 till:06/06/2032 color:C1 text:Arthur from:30/06/2032 till:02/07/2032 color:TD text:Two from:17/07/2032 till:22/07/2032 color:TS text:Bertha from:01/08/2032 till:04/08/2032 color:TS text:Cristobal from:06/08/2032 till:18/08/2032 color:C3 text:Dolly from:11/08/2032 till:17/08/2032 color:C1 text:Edouard from:17/08/2032 till:31/08/2032 color:C5 text:Fay barset:break from:21/08/2032 till:24/08/2032 color:TS text:Gonzalo from:31/08/2032 till:14/09/2032 color:C5 text:Hanna from:02/09/2032 till:18/09/2032 color:C4 text:Isaias from:06/09/2032 till:08/09/2032 color:TD text:Eleven from:10/09/2032 till:16/09/2032 color:C1 text:Josephine from:14/09/2032 till:17/09/2032 color:TS text:Kyle from:24/09/2032 till:30/09/2032 color:C2 text:Laura barset:break from:29/09/2032 till:12/10/2032 color:C4 text:Marco from:09/10/2032 till:12/10/2032 color:TS text:Nana from:18/10/2032 till:22/10/2032 color:TS text:Omar from:31/10/2032 till:08/11/2032 color:C2 text:Paulette from:10/11/2032 till:12/11/2032 color:TD text:Nineteen bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2032 till:01/07/2032 text:June from:01/07/2032 till:01/08/2032 text:July from:01/08/2032 till:01/09/2032 text:August from:01/09/2032 till:01/10/2032 text:September from:01/10/2032 till:01/11/2032 text:October from:01/11/2032 till:01/12/2032 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names will be used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones in the 2032 season. Retirement During the WMO meeting on April 9th, 2033, the names Dolly, Hanna and Marco were officially retired Due to extensive damage and deaths. They were replaced by Dina, Hester and Mark for the 2038 season. -The List for 2038- Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2032 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2015 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Future Events Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hurricanes Category:Events in the 2030s Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Category 4 Atlantic hurricanes Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes Category:Category 3 Category:Category 2 Category:Category 1